


Help and dinner

by Readerstories



Series: Hannibal Lecter x reader [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you make one shot about Hannibal kissing reader? Maybe something about that reader comes to him for psychological help and he liked her for some time because she comes often to him or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help and dinner

“So, how are you feeling today? Any better than last time?” You nod, and Hannibal smiles a little smile.

“Good, that means you are making progress. You sleep better also, I suspect?” You shift slightly in your chair, and Hannibal furrows his brow.

“I do sleep better Mr.Lecter, but I do also have more dreams than before. Scary dreams.” You move restlessly, remembering waking up in a cold sweat the night before.

“How many times must I tell you to call me Hannibal?” Hannibal says.

“I don’t know, probably a few more.” You try the weakest of smiles and to your relief, Hannibal smiles back at you.

“So these dreams, what are they about?”

The next time you have an appointment with Hannibal, you tell Hannibal that you’re making progress and are feeling better. He smiles lightly and invites you to dinner, to celebrate he says. You’re a bit surprised about the offer, but accept anyways. You have a sneaky suspicion that he is an excellent cook.

Your suspicion is proven right. The food tastes amazing; you have never tasted anything better. After both of you finish eating, you take the wine into the kitchen. You continue the conversation you were having over dinner, while Hannibal does the dishes and put everything back where it belongs.

As the night continue and you move into the living room, you take yourself in wondering how it would be coming to Hannibal more often and outside doctor appointments. You also briefly wonder how he would be as a romantic partner, but you quickly leave the thought, not wanting to go too far.

It’s late when you are putting on your shoes and coat, getting ready to leave.

“I apologize for having kept you up this late.” Hannibal shakes his head.

“No apologies needed, you are quite interesting to speak with. It was refreshing to talk to about other things than your condition.”

“Yes, it was indeed. Thank you for a lovely night Hannibal.” You look up at him with a smile, and then he does something that surprises you completely. He leans forwards and presses a kiss to your lips. It nothing more than him putting his lips over yours, but you freeze anyway.

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable”, he says when he pulls back.

“No, its fine, you just caught me by surprise, that’s all. I wouldn’t mind if you did it again.” Hannibal leans forward again when you finish speaking.

“Like this”, he says and presses another kiss to your lift. You nod, not trusting your voice and he does it again. He kisses you like this many more times, before stopping and putting a hand on your check, stroking it with his thumb.

“Goodnight, see you soon” he says with a final kiss to your forehead.

“Goodnight”, you say and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
